


Fucking A Virgin Headcanons

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [14]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Pennywise Headcanons, Taking Virginity, Virgin Reader, doesn't know what being a virgin means, fucking a virgin for the first time, gentle but also not?, he's a giant idiot clown he's precious, soft boi, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: A request from Tumblr for some headcanons about Penny fucking a virgin





	Fucking A Virgin Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: BeepBeepTimeToFloat

Penny Fucking A Virgin:

-He doesn’t exactly know what the word “virgin” means, so when you finally work up the nerve to tell him, he stares at you with his nose crinkled up and a confused look on his face.  
-You explain that it means you’ve never been with anyone before.  
-He still doesn’t get it.  
-“SEX PENNYWISE. I’VE NEVER HAD SEX.”  
-The confusion turns into a devious grin  
-“Mm, nobody has touched my precious little one.”  
-Once he knows what it means he’s in love with the idea of being your first.   
-He doesn’t want to force you into anything, but MAN does he want to get into your pants.  
-The time comes when you decide you’re ready and he’s practically vibrating with excitement  
-“Pennywise will make you feel real good, little human.”  
-He’s gentle as fuck and it’s weird because normally he’s like a bull in a china shop  
-Stroking your hair  
-Kissing his way down your chest  
-Eats you out real slow, watching you moan and writhe while he pleasures you  
-Makes you cum twice just to be sure you’re nice and wet  
-“So sweet, my little one is so tasty.”  
-Gripping your hips tight as he struggles to keep it together  
-Runs the tip of his cock up and down through your folds, licking his lips  
-Sees how nervous you are when you see how big he is and does his best to calm you down  
-Drooling EVERYWHERE  
-Pushes in slow, inch by inch  
-Panting from how tight it is  
-Sees your eyes watering  
-“Is my little one okay? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?”  
-“No, it’s just a lot.”  
-Bends over and licks up any tears from your face  
-Once you adjust to his size he starts with slow, deep strokes, showing you every spot you didn’t know you had  
-Grunting and growling   
-Pleased with himself as he listens to you moan  
-Gets a little rougher once he feels you bucking into his thrusts  
-“Oh, dirty girl, look at you loving Pennywise’s cock already.”  
-Sucking and biting breasts/nipples  
-Trying not to cum until you cum once more  
-Playing with your clit with his thumb  
-“That’s it, cum for Pennywise, such a good girl.”  
-Shudders as he feels you contract around him, bells on his costume jingling  
-Intertwining his gloved fingers with yours and pinning you to the bed  
-Rests his forehead against yours, staring down at you to see each expression as he goes deeper and deeper  
-Trying not to bite you as he cums  
-Bites you anyway and feels bad about it later  
-Holds your hips against his while he fills you up  
-Pulls out slowly  
-If there’s any blood (which, let’s face it, with his monster cock there will DEFINITELY be blood), he’s going to lick it away and tell you how good it tastes.   
-Will clean you up afterward and make sure you’re okay  
-Probably will feel super bad because he thinks he hurt you  
-Once you’re cleaned up/showered/whatever you need to do, he’s going to tuck you into bed and curl up in a ball around you like a cat  
-PURRING SO LOUD THE BED VIBRATES  
-Nuzzling your neck  
-Tells you how good you were  
-Begs to do it again tomorrow.


End file.
